Katniss's Christmas
by crazydreamerforever
Summary: Christmas Time with The Mellarks. Katniss, Peeta and their children. Haymitch/Effie, K/P Gale/Johanna.  What could happen with our favorite family, mentor, escort, other tributes and such? A very SPECIAl christmas.  More chapters to come!
1. Christmas Morning

**Hello! This is a Christmas-style story; I am not saying it's any good. Probably not dramatic enough for this series. I wanted to do something lighthearted and fun for the holiday season though! (And in this story, katniss agreed to have children at a much earlier time… In this she is 27)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned THG would I be writing on here? No I would not.**

**Katniss**

"Momma, Momma, Momma!" I heard the high-pitched squeal of my five year old daughter, Lily.

"It's Christmastime Momma! Get-up! Get-up!"

I rolled to my side and saw her big blue eyes staring directly at me, begging me to get out of bed. "Oh Lily-Girl, wake-up your da-" I stopped short realizing that Peeta was not next to me, and must be already awake.

"Daddy is already awake! He told me to wake you up, and I did… so I get a cookie!"

Lily giggled through her sentence. So Peeta bribed her with a cookie? Lovely.

After a few more moments of my daughters pleading, I dragged myself from the bed and went to check on my baby before going downstairs.

Sure enough my baby was bouncing up and down in this crib calling for me. His one year old body so chubby and little, he reached his arms out to me losing his balance in the crib and falling backwards. I can't help but giggle as I go to retrieve him.

"Hello Arion, how are you doing my darling?" He smiled and replied with his favorite word "Mama."

I never thought I would have that name, nor did I want to. But now that I do, I love my babies more than the world knows. Lily Primrose, when she was first born 5 years ago I couldn't show I loved her. I slowly grew to be more open with expressing that to her and everyone else. When she was 5 months old, she would point at me and go "mmmmmmmmm" She couldn't say Momma, But I understood her intention. I knew Peeta was behind it, but it made me cry anyway. Before I knew it she was 4 years old and begging for a baby brother. That was all she wanted… Peeta wanted her to have a brother too. I eventually gave in. I ended up with my son Arion Rue Mellark. And now were here, on Christmas.

As I reached the bottom of the staircase what I saw sent me into shock. The grip on my son tightened, as the same time he struggled to get down. I placed him gently on the ground and he took off toward the tree. The tree. Peeta went a little overboard this Christmas seeing how both Lily and Arion would be able to enjoy it this year. I looked at the overwhelming amount of gifts under the tree and Peeta gave me a guilty look. Lily took off running into a large stack of boxes and started to rip into them. Arion couldn't get his hands through the paper, so Lily reached to help him.

Peeta walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist; I leaned upward to give him a kiss quickly, but lovingly. I love him more than the world will ever know, he'd do anything to protect me and I'd do anything to protect him. He loves our children to pieces, Lily is his princess. She goes to the bakery with him every day after she gets home from kindergarten. Arion is attached to my side all day, literally. He never leaves me. When Lily was born, Peeta just was in pure amazement. When Arion was born Lily was excited… but she became jealous, so Peeta took her everywhere from then on.

My thoughts were interrupted when my door swung open.

Haymitch walked through my door noisily slamming into things, but I KNOW he isn't drunk. He knows better than to be drunk around my kids… Then I see him. He's dressed in a red, fur-trimmed suit with a white beard. He really must love my kids.

I look over at my husband to see him about dying of laughter. I walk over to him and he leans over and whispers in my ear "I told him if he didn't do this you'd kill all his geese." At this point I had to start laughing as well, receiving a glare from Haymitch.

"I like your kids, alright Sweetheart?" He said gruffly, leaning over to grab Arion.

Arion let out a shrill shriek and starts staring directly at Hay Mitch's eyes. My one year old reached up and ripped off Haymitch's fake beard and started laughing screaming " Haymish!"

"Alright Arion, It's me. Common Kid, ruin Christmas for yourself?"

"He'll never remember this, come here baby?" Peeta said reaching his arms out to our son. Arion grabs onto Peeta and puts his head on his shoulder.

Changing the subject to stop our laughing fits I ask, "How's Effie doing?" Oh yes… you heard correctly Haymitch and Effie. I don't know how or when it happened; only that it did. From what I understand they are perfectly happy.

"She's Effie. She woke up this morning telling me its going to be a "Big, Big Day!" I thought I was going to lose my hearing at her planning today. She is planning to bring a whole district here later." Haymitch said smirking at the last part.

"Wait what are you talking about! Who said anything about later?" I said worried.

Peeta very suspiciously jumped, "Well Haymitch, you must be going now… see you later!" He pushed him out the door and leaned on it once he shut it.

I looked at him, at my kids, then at Haymitch walking away.

"What is going on later, Peeta?"

**So… I may continue, maybe not. Review with your thoughts! Probably will add one more about later on Christmas! If I can I will… but Reviews will tell me If I should or not!**


	2. Family

**Well… I don't know if anyone is reading this but I decided to post Part 2! This is the "later" Katniss was avoiding. I don't know if Delly, Madge or Johanna died… for the sake of this story pretend they didn't!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned, Katniss and Peeta's kids in the epilogue would have been named.**

**KATNISS**

"**And** Hello to you too Johanna." I called after the girl as she walked into the Living Room, hand in hand with None other than Gale. Yes… Gale and Johanna! Who would have thought? But it happened; they are actually married… and wait for it. They have a daughter, Rowena Lynea.

Well, that's everyone, I think. Peeta, Lily, Arion, Haymitch, Effie, Annie and her son Finnick (we call him Finnie), Johanna, Gale, Rowena, My prep team, my mother, Madge, Delly, and Me. Of course Lily loves all the attention she receives from everyone, especially her Effie. Arion doesn't understand much, except that there are more people in his house than he ever saw before.

"Katniss!" Delly screamed as she ran to engulf me in a tight hug from her tiny body. "Your baby is so adorable! He looks like Peeta; Lily looks like a mini you! I find that so amazing!" Any other person who acted this way you would assume they were drunk… but Delly is Delly.

"Thank You Delly, They just adore you too! All Lily ever ask is "When can I visit Auntie Delly?" I tell her as I heard Peeta swear quite loudly." I run toward the Kitchen to see what happened.

"Honey… why are you screaming every obscenity you know, when everyone we know is sitting in the next room?" I cautiously ask him, knowing it could very well be a "shiny" moment. I cautiously walk over to him and start rubbing his arm in the way that calms him.

"I can't believe I just did that. I have NEVER done that before… except for you when we were young. I just BURNED food. How do I do this? I don't burn things!" Peeta sometimes got over stressed when he feels the need to be perfect.

"Peeta… no one cares if you burn anything; we love your cooking any how. I guarantee you Arion won't care. He eats just about anything… so does Finnie. So if no one else those two will eat it! What did you burn anyway babe?"

He looked as if he could cry at any moment, "I burned the-" He sniffled quietly, "-fruitcake!"

Oh Peeta… nobody even likes fruitcake! Not that I could tell him that of course.

I had to walk away leaving Peeta in his melt-down. Dr. Aurelius says this is actually a reaction to the Tracker- Jacker venom FINALLY leaving his system for good.

I walk into the Living room to see Lily trying to do Gale's hair. As I realize Haymitch already has a quite "Effie-esk" hair style. I knew my daughter hung out with Effie to much. I look around for Arion to find him playing with Finnie. This is when Prim would be coming, to help Peeta and his meltdowns. Or take Arion and read to him. Prim.

I felt so overwhelmed with emotion I excused myself outside for a moment.

The crisp winter air bit at my skin. I felt the salty tears start to stream my face as I thought of the little Blonde haired, blue eyed girl my sister was. Prim would have loved Lily, taught her everything she ever knew. And Arion, Primrose would have stayed with me everyday to help with him. I owed her everything. I never would have gotten with Peeta if it weren't for the reaping. I never would have killed Coin and change the government for ever. And I never would have had the best things that ever happened to me, my children.

"I miss you Prim. Merry Christmas little duck." And the tears started to flow.

"I miss him too you know." I heard the voice of none other than Annie Odair.

"Everyday I look at Finnie and I see Finnick. I miss him more than words can say. He will never meet his son, and his son will never meet his father. That hurts beyond words. On Finnie's birthday I have to cry because it's another year by without Finnick to help. But somehow, Christmas is easier. Finn is surrounded by so many who love him, and it gives him all that he deserves. Finnick is watching us Katniss… so is Prim. They love us. And they know we love them too. Imagine Finnick and Prim watching us right now. YOU know what they would say. Go back inside to your family."

At this point we were both completely sobbing holding on to each other for support. Both physicaly and emotionaly. I wiped the tears from my face, as well as Annie's and we walked inside.

Peeta saw my tears and ran over and took me from Annie. He wrapped his arms around me and murmured words of love and comfort into my ear. Arion started pulling on my leg to get my attention. I scooped him into my arms and held him against me tightly. Lily reached over to me to be held as well. I know I shouldn't hold the 5 year old, but I couldn't deny her. As I held my Lily and Arion close to me, wrapped in Peeta's arms I felt complete.

I looked up from my little family to my much larger one.

"Merry Christmas Everyone." I say quietly as Peeta leans to kiss me one more time before the Christmas party between my family truly begins, with Peeta's burnt cake.

**And I give you the end! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
